1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device such as a television image sensing lens or the like used in, e.g., television image sensing.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional broadcast television camera system, communications are made using analog signals as a camera-lens interface. For example, the voltages for determining the positions of a focus lens and iris (IRIS) and determining the speed of a zoom lens are designated in a lens, so as to control the lens system. Conversely, the voltages indicating the positions of the focus lens, zoom lens, and IRIS are sent to the camera side to inform the camera of lens information.
On the other hand, in a lens, a feedback system that uses a potentiometer as a position sensor is built to realize an analog servo control system.
Since an increase in the number of kinds of an analog signal and its precision have virtually reached their limits, a camera-lens communication function often uses a serial interface in recent years.
One aspect of the application is to provide a device which normalizes data communications and performs appropriate communication processing in serial communications between the lens and camera or the lens and accessory.
One aspect of the application is to provide an optical device which comprises movable optical means, position detection means for detecting a position of the optical means, and driving control means for controlling to drive the optical means on the basis of an output from the position detection means and a position command, comprising: normalization means for normalizing at least one of position information from the position detection means and the position command to position information on the basis of a predetermined position resolution.
One aspect of the application is to provide the device which also has position command conversion means for converting the position command into a position command corresponding to the position resolution of the position detection means on the basis of a position resolution of the position command.
One aspect of the application is to provide the device which also has detected position information conversion means for converting detected position information output from the position detection means into position information on the basis of a position resolution of the position command.
One aspect of the application is to provide an optical device that comprises movable optical means, position detection means for detecting a position of the optical means between first and second positions by dividing the position into a plurality of values between the first and second values, and driving control means for driving the optical means on the basis of a position command value sent from an external device and a position signal detected by the position detection means, comprising: normalization means for normalizing the position command value sent from the external device into a position command value on the basis of a position resolution, the driving control means driving the optical means to a position corresponding to the position command value on the basis of the normalized position command value and a detected position signal output from the position detection means.
One aspect of the application is to provide an optical device that comprises movable optical means, detection means for detecting a position of the optical means between first and second positions by dividing the position into a plurality of values between the first and second values, and driving control means for driving the optical means on the basis of a position command value sent from an external device and a position signal detected by the detection means, comprising: normalization means for normalizing the position signal detected by the detection means into position information on the basis of a position resolution, the normalized position information being sent to the external device.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent form the following description of the embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.